The Flashbulb
| image = File:TheFlashbulb.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | aka = Benn Jordan name Acidwolf CHR15TPUNCH3R DJ ASCII Dr. Lefty Dysrhythmia FlexE Human Action Network Lucid32 Q-bit Sixty Six Ex | born = October 28, 1978 Georgia, United States | formed = 1999 | members = | genres = IDM Breakcore Downtempo Ambient Drill and Bass Nu Jazz Electronic Atmospheric Drum and Bass Modern Classical Acid Techno | website = Official Website | reference = Discogs RateYourMusic MusicBrainz Last.fm }}Benn Jordan is an American musician operating under many pseudonyms. Since 1999, his most widely distributed and eclectic music has been released under the name of The Flashbulb. Benn Jordan's music has been well-praised in most of the FlashFlashRevolution community, having well over twenty songs from various albums being stepped and being put ingame. In fact, his music has been so-well praised that a pack project is created to pay tribute to Benn's most well-recieved album in the FFR community - Kirlian Selections. Musical style As The Flashbulb, Jordan typically releases electronic or cinematic styled music. His style differs strongly between albums, but they all have a cohesive bond tied around fast drum programming, jazz-influenced melodies, and a wide array of live instrumentation from various instruments Jordan has acquired. He also often records his melodies through MIDI-synced guitars. His guitar style and skill has gained attention because he typically plays it strung backwards, and makes heavy use of fast sweeping and tapping. More recent Flashbulb albums have featured violinist Greg Hirte, who is featured heavily on The Flashbulb's 2008 album, Soundtrack to a Vacant Life, as well. Soundtrack to a Vacant Life is, as Jordan stated in a 2008 interview, a step away from the breakcore genre. He also said that this step is likely to be a permanent trend in the direction of his music, a move that was supported by releases under his own name, such as Pale Blue Dot and Louisiana Mourning. However, 2012 album Hardscrabble, represents a return to the harder electronic music heard on releases like Kirlian Selections or Flexing Habitual. The record is named for an area within the Bridgeport neighborhood of Jordan's own Chicago. Alphabasic stated that the album would is an "unexpected return to Jordan's more challenging and hyper-creative endeavors." Under other aliases, Benn Jordan's work varies quite a bit. His Acidwolf and Human Action Network aliases feature retro acid music that uses old drum machines such as the TR-808 and relies heavily on the melodies of the TB-303. Tracks made under the FlexE alias tend to be laid-back and classic acid. According to him, he showcases his more fundamental, classical, and personal pieces under his own name, Benn Jordan. Discography * Ephedrine EP (1999) * M³ (Daily Assortment of Sound) (2000) * Fly! (2001) * Drain Mode ON (2001) * These Open Fields (2002) * Girls Suck But You Don't (2003) * Resent and the April Sunshine Shed (2003) * Lawn Funeral EP (2004) * Red Extensions of Me (2004) * Programmable Love Songs, Volume 1 (2004) (as FlexE) * Binedump EP (2005) * Kirlian Selections (2005) * Réunion (2005) * Legacy: 1995-2005 (2005) (as Acidwolf) * Flexing Habitual (2006) * That Missing Week (2007) * Get Mad Now (2007) (as Dr. Lefty) * Welcome to Chicago (The Acid Anthology) (2007) (as Human Action Network) * Pale Blue Dot (2008) (as Benn Jordan) * Soundtrack to a Vacant Life (2008) * Louisiana Mourning (2009) (as Benn Jordan) * Arboreal (2010) * Old Trees (1999 - 2011) (2011) * Love As A Dark Hallway (2011) * Opus At The End of Everything (2012) * Hardscrabble (2012) * The Universe - Original Score (2012) (as Benn Jordan) * Cosmic Wonder (2013) (as Benn Jordan) * Nothing Is Real (2014) * Solar One (2014) In-game songs As The Flashbulb * Alice's Garden * Amber Shores * Amen Iraq * Ant IDM * Autumn Insomnia Session * Beaker Sunset * Blackout * Bodies In The House Next Door * Chik Habit * Counting Snow * Didj PVC * Dishevel * Do Not Sex To This * Floating Through Time * Forbidden Tracks * Heroes On Your Lawn At Night * In An Instant * Kirlian Changes * Kirlian Isles I * Kirlian Shores * Lawn Wake I * Lawn Wake II * Lawn Wake IV * Lawn Wake IX * Lawn Wake XI * Maybe All This Time I Was Wrong * Mellann * No Running Water * Passage D * Ripcord * Steel for Pappa * Stinger * Tomorrow Untrodden * Undiscovered Colors * Wake Up, Gladiator * Warren As Dr. Lefty * Ah Shwe Bah As FlexE * i love (orange things) Events FFR Forum Awards * 2nd place for Best FFR Music Artist in the FFR Forum Awards 2012 Category:Blanket Artists Permissions Category:Breakcore Category:Drill and Bass Category:Raggacore Category:Ambient Category:Jazz Category:Downtempo Category:Nu Jazz Category:Electronic Category:Atmospheric Drum and Bass Category:Modern Classical Category:Acid Techno